


Art for It's High School English's Fault.

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Illustrations, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Soldier Trapped</p>
<p>This is an illustration for a short fanfic I wrote. The story is a re-imagining of the Winter soldier storyline as Hans Christian Andersen’s story The Snow Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for It's High School English's Fault.

 

A re-imagining of the Winter soldier storyline as Hans Christian Andersen’s story The Snow Queen.


End file.
